Accidental Love
by greekgoddess223
Summary: Amelia is Apollo's Daughter. Ethan is Hades's Son. They didn't know this when they had a one night stand. When they find out that they are demigods both of there worlds get flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia's Point of View

"Hey Amelia," said Trisha, my best friend, running up to me in the school's parking lot. I turned to see her and smiled.

"Sup Trish," I said and smiled.

"Amy, did you hear about the new teen night club that just opened?!"

"No, I didn't," I said looking at her walking over to my Harley.

"Amy you gotta come with me to the grand opening!" she pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll go," I said putting my helmet on and started my Harley taking off to my house. No one would be home because my mother was a single parent and worked double shifts. I had been looking for a job to help out but my search wasn't going to well. The only job I could get was at a café on Saturdays to sing.

I got to my house and the phone was beeping. I went and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"May I speak to Amelia?"

"This is her,"

The person hung up. I stared at the phone and hung it up and went to my room and got ready to go clubbing with Trisha.

I got a mini skin tight stripless dress with some black wedges and left my hair down. I smiled at myself in the mirror and put on a little bit if make up. By the time I got done it was 9 and Trisha was at my door waiting for me.

Trisha looked as me with a smirk.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking down at myself.

"Looks like you're trying to get laid my dear Amy," she said with a grin.

"Grow up Trish!" I laughed as we walked to her car.

She got into the drivers seat as I got in the passengers seat and she started the car.

"Amelia, have fun tonight. You have to much stress in your life," Trisha said looking at the road.

"Trisha, don't worry about me. It's a Friday night and my mom will assume I'm at your house," I reassured her.

She simpler nodded as we drove though town. It was quite between Trisha and I the whole ride. When Trisha drove into the parking lot, and parked the car before getting out. I followed and she locked the car as we walked to the entrance of the club, Trisha paid her way in and mine.

We walked in and it was a whole different world.

Ethan's Point Of View

Max came up to me with a cup of beer, not like he paid for it since we stole it from my uncle. I took a big gulp and smiled. I looked around with Max. There wasn't that many hot girls in the room, but one stand out.

She was wearing a black dress and wedges to match, her amber long hair flowed down her back with ease.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked at me, and damn she was even hotter up close. I got closer to her ear and said, "I'm Ethan, are you alone to night?"

"I'm Amelia and yea my friend ditched me about 5 minutes ago," she said with a smile.

"Care to hang with me and my buddy Max sweetheart?" I asked her in a seducing tone.

She gave me a sexy smile back and nodded. So I leaded her back to Max and introduce her to him. He gave her a cup of beer and she drunk that cup plus a few more. We talked and danced, and I'm here to tell that she wasn't the average chick I picked up.

Before I knew it, it was around midnight and Amelia was drunk off her ass. I looked at her and smirked and pulled her in, kissing her. She kissed me back, turning it into a French kiss. I grabbed her ass as we kissed before she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Let's get a room," she said with a sexy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home I ran to the bathroom to wash off the make up on my face. When I looked up at the mirror and saw my face the only thing came to mind was the word, "whore."

I couldn't believe what I did. That was so unlike me! I walked into my room and saw it was noon realizing I was late for work. So I quickly got dressed in my uniform and ran outside and jumped onto my Harley.

I drove to the café and ran in to see my boss who didn't seem so pleased.

I headed up on stage and sung Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne which seem to be a favorite at the café. So I sung that a couple time before heading home.

My mom was home, which was a first to me since she was hardly ever home at this time. I walked in and saw her at the kitchen table with a man. I looked at them both with and odd look.

"Amelia, come meet Mr. Apollo, your father," she said in a low voice.

I looked at him and frowned. He smiled softly at me. I looked more like him than my mother.

"Hello," he said.  
"Hiya," I replied.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
"She said your name was Apollo like the Greek god," I replied back.  
"That is me," he said smiling.

I don't know why but I broke down laughing.

"Prove it!" I said laughing.


End file.
